


Nothing on me (but you)

by LiliBangtanPJM



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Based on a Kai Song, Clothed Sex, Clubbing, Dancing, English is not my native language, F/M, Famous EXO, First Dance, First Meetings, Non AU, R&B, Smut, Written To A Song, Wrote this at 1 AM, bear with me, i got inspired by Kai's Mini album, kind of like a challenge, you can read it and it might match the tempo of the songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliBangtanPJM/pseuds/LiliBangtanPJM
Summary: Kai had been waiting for an opportunity to go out. The hectic schedule had not helped with his sexual frustration. He just wanted to go clubbing on his own.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Original Female Character(s)





	Nothing on me (but you)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I am not a native English speaker so I hope this is not too terrible. I wrote this like a kind of challenge. I tried to write it so that when you read it, it matches the songs I imagined it for. The first song may be one you choose, preferably R&B feels, but you will have to cut it short for the rest of the fic. Then, it's on to Ride or Die by mister Kai himself, and then onto Nothing on Me, by Kai as well. I hope this works. Please let me know in the comments!  
> Also, this is quite short, as it is supposed to be readable to two songs and a half :)  
> So yeah, this came to me because of Kai's Mini Album, which I really advise you to listen to.  
> Hope you like it!  
> 

He walked into the club, checking his surroundings silently. He was not used to going out on his own any more, with his hectic schedule with EXO. So as soon as the managers had told them about this very private club they were allowed to go to, as it was very well protected from media, he had planned to go. And there he was, alone in front of a crowded dance-floor, with neon lights blinking rapidly and sweaty bodies grinding against each other. He made his way towards the bar, ordered his drink, and slowly sipped on it while watching the dance-floor. He had been very honest with the managers and his members about his motives for tonight: he wanted to dance freely, of course, but he was really not against the possibility of not going back home alone. His gaze went around the room, not noticing anyone looking particularly interesting or even interested. After a few songs, and a few drinks, he finally decided to make his way towards the dance-floor. As this club was so private, there were a lot of people from the industry, therefore all bound by a secrecy contract, and there were a lot of good dancers. The DJ could then play some other things than the usual dance music you would expect in a club. He visibly was in an R&B mood tonight, which complemented the setting. The blonde-haired man settled on swaying to the music in a corner for a while, before he really felt relaxed enough to let go and dance. He walked towards the centre of the dance-floor when he stopped in his tracks.  
His very own song had just started playing. Ride or Die. He had worked on a choreography for this song, but unfortunately all of it had not been included in his Film. But he did not want to feel like this was work. So, he tried to dance like it was the first time he was hearing this song. But something, or rather someone caught his eye. This girl was dancing like she was made of water, her moves fluids and easy. She was gorgeous, he had to admit it. Her tied curly hair looked like it was dancing with her. She seemed to know the song perfectly. All of her moves were perfectly in sync with the beat. She did not even seem to have taken in her surroundings. A lot of people had stopped their own moves just to watch her, just like him. But she did not seem to care, or even notice, it was like she was alone with the music. Her hips moved in slow, sensual movements that showed how much control she must have had over her body. She was a dancer, he was sure of it. He had never seen her before, but now he never wanted to take his eyes off her dancing silhouette. She looked breath-taking under the stroboscopes. She was wearing a long tight purple dress, with sequins that sparkled all around her. His eyes travelled up to her face. She was wearing a smoked eyeliner, a purple matte lipstick, her plush lips standing out on her pale skin. She was smiling softly, like this song was talking to her specifically, and he kind of wanted it to be that way. Now, he had only one thing on his mind: he wanted to dance with her. He approached her slowly, not wanting to look like a creep and scare her away. He started dancing as well. He was now close to her, but not touching her. He was just dancing, trying to follow her moves and dance with her. She must have felt it because she opened her eyes. And Jongin knew he was done for. Her eyes looked almost unreal. Jade mixed with molten gold. She was not Korean, now he knew it. Her smile spread slightly when she met his eyes. However, she did not move any closer to him. She kept dancing, simply looking at him and smiling. Now Jongin could really follow her, and soon they were dancing perfectly together. No part of their bodies was touching, and yet, Jongin felt like they were connected all the way. He was losing himself in her eyes, and she was not letting him go. She had all the control here. As he danced with her, so close and yet not touching, he found his mind wandering to other ideas. Images of him kissing her plush lips flashed in his brain, he imagined being pressed so close to her, feeling her hips undulating against him. He tried to stop himself, but he could not seem to keep his thoughts in track. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the sexual frustration, maybe it was the music, maybe it was just her, maybe it was all of it. He did not care. He wanted her. He wanted to dance with her, and to have sex with her. He wanted to have sex with her while dancing. He wanted to dance while having sex with her. He was not sure any more. He was crazy, he did not even know her name. Their dancing looked amazing from the outside, they were connected, and it almost looked like they had the same train of thoughts. Their moves became more and more sensual as the music was going, until they touched, and electricity sparkled between them. They looked in each other’s eyes and breathed the same air for a few seconds. She got closer to his ear and whispered: “I’m Evie”. He was already breathless. He leaned in to tell her his name, but she pushed him away softly, mouthing a “I know”, a smile stretching her lips. He smiled gently and took her hand, in a silent offer for her to follow him. She accepted as she started walking with him.  
They went out of the club and walked to her hotel room that was just a few blocks away. They walked silently, hand in hand, never letting go. They almost looked like a couple. She pushed the door open and took off her heels. He noticed she was smaller than him. He liked it a lot. She asked him if he minded if she played some music from his album. He told her it was fine. Nothing on me started playing. And they danced. He pulled her closer to him, caressing her arms softly, making her spin in front of him so that her back was flush against his chest. She smiled softly. She held his hands and placed them on her hips as she started circling her hips against him. He knew he was already half hard in his dress pants. He held her tightly against him, accompanying her moves with his own hips. He lifted her arms slowly and placed them around his neck, while he plunged his lips in her neck. He kissed the soft skin there, she moved her head to give him more access, and she sighed. He licked tentatively at the skin under her ear, nipping from time to time, and she only tightened her hold on him, and accentuated her movements against his crotch. When the beat dropped, he whispered in her ear “I want nothing on me but you”. That seemed to break every restraint they still had. He spun her around, and she kissed him hard on the lips. She kept her arms securely holding him by the neck, caressing his nape, and intertwining her fingers with his golden locks. He held her waist closely. Her lips felt like heaven against his. They were plush and soft, perfectly melding with his own. He licked at her bottom lip, she gasped and let him explore her mouth. His moves were tender and yet possessive, and she thought it was addictive. His hands travelled south, slowly lifting her dress to reveal white lace panties. He let his hands wander over the expanse of skin he had just borne. He caressed her round bum, she whimpered against his lips. He explored her lower back, her skin smooth against his fingertips, goosebumps forming in their wake. She was melting against him. He loved it. She moved one of her hands to the front of his shirt and placed it on his heart. He knew she could feel it beating erratically against his ribcage, just like hers. They could not wait. He moved them to the nearest piece of furniture, which happened to be a dresser. He lifted her slightly and she sat on it, spreading her legs for him to settle against her. She attacked his lips once again, moaning softly when he caressed her over the lace of her panties. He groaned. She was extremely wet. She broke the kiss to open his dress pants and let his hard on out. He sighed softly. She pumped him a few times while he got rid of her panties, tearing them up. He kissed her once again, entering her in one go, both moaning against the other's lips. He set his pace to the music's tempo. She met him thrust for thrust. It was close to a dance. He made her moan. She made him groan. It all felt so good. They had sex like they danced. She held onto his shoulders. He caged her with his whole body, holding her close and kissing everything he could reach. She moaned, and groaned, and writhed against him. She was close. She could feel him pulsating inside of her. She kissed his neck, licked his pulse point. He moaned against her skin and brought her in for one more kiss. He accelerated his pace, until he brought them both to their release. He felt her shaking and shivering against him, holding onto him. He smiled. Going to the club had been a great idea. She lifted her gaze to his. She smiled. Definitely a great idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooo... Did you like it? Were you able to read it to the songs?  
> Please let me know in the comments!  
> Love you, have a nice day/afternoon/night!


End file.
